Becoming An Us
by Laura8
Summary: The sequal to the very carby Coffee and Conversations. Short, sweet, and hopefully Fuzzy.


Summary - A pint sized Carby fic, good for getting over Fuzz withdraw or prolonged exposure to Carsanism.   
  
Disclaimer - I am like everyone else, I own nothing  
  
Authors Notes - This is the second part to Coffee and Conversations. This would make more sense if you read that first. This is probably full of typos, but you know what, whatever! I think it's corny to, but I don't care! I wrote it quickly, as I do most of my fics. So, just enjoy the little blurb that it is, and I hope you at least get an ounce of fuzz from it.   
  
The last episode that applies to this story is Blood, Sugar, Sex, Magic. All that icky Susan stuff and the whole mess with Nicole never happened. Which makes this story much easier to write. :)   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When she woke up the next morning she didn't feel quite the same. For a moment she forgot what had occurred the night before, but it all came back to her soon enough.  
  
She sighed and looked at the clock. It read six thirty four. She didn't have to be at work till nine. She was going to be pulling a long shift that day, and she knew he was going to be as well.  
  
The day after a kiss was always the weirdest for her. It was even more uncomfortable and more nerve wracking then the morning after sex. She wasn't quite sure why that was. Maybe with sex the topic had to be brought up, but with a kiss you could easily pretend it didn't happen. Or perhaps because a kiss conveyed ten times more emotion and more intimacy then sex ever did, at least for her.  
  
But the nervousness and the unsettling feeling in her stomach was ten times worse that morning then any other morning after a kiss. She guessed it was because it was him. She had kissed her best friend, and liked it. Really liked it. More then any other kiss in her life. And that scared her. She was so afraid that he didn't like it. That to him it was like kissing his sister or something. She was absolutely petrified that she was falling for him and he was......doing the exact opposite.  
  
She eventually rolled out of bed and into the shower, where she spent most of the time thinking about what she would say when she saw him. What would she say? What would he say? Does she smile at him? Does she ignore what happened last night and ask him if she slept well? Where do they go from where they are now?  
  
She had taken the next step the previous night. She could have possibly gotten the ball rolling on something that was meant to be. Or she could have made the worst mistake of her life and lost her best friend forever. She had done what she had wanted to do for a long time but didn't know it until that moment. And it all seemed fine last night. But now it wasn't fine.  
  
What was going to happen? Would they become an "us"? From now on would every gift she bought a co-worker have a card signed "Love John and Abby"? Would he wait for her shift to be over before going home and then would they hold hands as they walked to the EL? Would he be the one she danced all her dances with? Would he be the one she would say goodnight to every night? Did she love him?  
  
She sighed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. How had she let it come to this? How could she let herself get to the point where she wanted them to be an "us"? She knew she wanted to be with him. She finally felt like she was in the right place. Everything was where it was suppose to be. Her life was far from perfect, but she had gotten enough order in it and enough normalcy to finally be in the place where she thought she could be in a functioning relationship. And she realized while her lips were pressed against his that she wanted to be in a functioning relationship with him. She wanted to be an "us" with him.  
  
She wanted to fall in love with him.  
  
And she was.  
  
She took her time getting to work. She didn't feel rushed. She had a thousand conversations with him in her head. She went over what she would say over and over again. By the time she reached the ambulance bay she was almost sure she had what she was going to say to him down pat.  
  
That was until she saw him. He stood about 15 feet in front of her writing something on the board. As soon as he came into her view it was as if every intelligent and sensible thing flew from her mind. It was all gone, lost forever. The whole script in her head had been deleted and she was going to be forced to ad-lib it all.  
  
She took several steps forward, half of her wanting him to notice her, the other half wanting to escape. He did notice her though. He turned his head, and their eyes met. She smiled slightly and let out a pathetic "hi" before turning and going into the lounge.  
  
As soon as she was out of his view she felt like the biggest idiot in the world. She couldn't believe she was doing this. Acting like some schoolgirl with some huge crush. But she wasn't a schoolgirl, and this wasn't a crush.  
  
She did the exact opposite of what she intended to do that day. She avoided him as much as she could and the topic all together. She hated herself for it. She wanted nothing more then to take him off to the side, tell him exactly how she felt about the situation, have him tell her he felt the same way, smile, and then kiss him again. But she couldn't find the time, the place, or the words to do any of that.  
  
The day seemed to drag by forever. And he seemed to be everywhere, or maybe it just felt that way. He seemed to say a million different things to her, but non of them had to do with what she knew they needed to talk about. He seemed to glance at her thousands of times and it was driving her mad. They had to talk, before she went crazy.  
  
She finally snapped at the end of her shift. She was gathering up her things in the lounge when he walked in. He stopped when he saw her standing in front of her locker and she froze as well. They both looked at each other for a few seconds before she finally said, "I think we need to talk." He agreed that they did.  
  
At first she seemed to tip toe in circles around the topic. She started to say things but ended up not completing her thoughts and jumping around. She was probably just making the situation worse, but she didn't know what to say.  
  
By the time they reached the climax of the conversation they were both standing several feet across from each other. They had been talking for what felt like forever, but they hadn't really gotten anywhere. She said some things, he said some things, but they never really moved from the position they were in before they started to talk.  
  
Finally she realized that the conversation was probably only making things more complicated and she decided that she had to say something to move them along. Taking a deep breath she prepared herself to jump into the deep end. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by him.  
  
"I think I'm falling in love with you." He said, breaking into the beginning of what she was going to say. She stood there for a few moments, not quite sure exactly what had just taken place. It was as if the words were not sinking in, like they were just stuck in the air, not totally making it to her brain. Or maybe it was that he had taken the words right out of her mouth and caught her off guard. Whatever it was, what he had said was taking a long time to register.  
  
"What?" she finally stammered, for lack of knowing what else to say.  
  
He took a few steps forward and said, "I love you."  
  
That totally did it for her. She took a step closer to him and realized that he was absolutely, one hundred percent, telling the truth. He loved her. Those words had a whole new meaning coming out of his mouth. They were true, for one, and they were full of more sincerity then anything else in the world.  
  
At that moment she started to laugh a bit and cry a bit too. She knew she shouldn't have, but she couldn't help it. It was all too ironic. She could tell by the look on his face that she needed to say something, fast. It was fair to him at all to leave this all hanging in the air and laugh at it. So she stepped forward and embraced him. She was still chuckling a bit and she wiped her tears onto his jacket. "I love you to, John." she said softly but loud enough for him to hear it clearly.  
  
She kissed him and then explained why she was laughing. She then went over and grabbed her coat out of her locker. Turning around she smiled at him. They walked out of the ER together and out of the ambulance bay. As they reached the end of the ambulance bay she felt his hand slip into hers. She grinned slightly and laced her fingers with his. All her worries and all of her fears slipped away when she looked down at their clasped hands.   
  
And with that they became an "us" 


End file.
